Aki and the Gaang
by pathetaecx
Summary: Aki is the older sister to Avatar Aang. Not knowing he's the Avatar, they run away unexpectedly and trapped in an iceberg for 100 years, they are found by two young siblings. What will happenen?
1. The Beggining

Aki and the Gaang  
Childhood

I don't own anything except the character, Aki.

* * *

I was sitting on the edge of the Northern temple. I heard the screams of my Mother as she was giving birth. The screams finally stopped as I heard cries of a baby. Monk Gyatso walked out of the nursery. His face was grim as he motioned me to come inside. I airbended myself up, a rare thing for a 4 year old to do. I ran past Monk Gyatso and into the nursery.

I stood in the doorway as I saw my Mother's motionless body, holding a crying baby. Monk Gyatso put a hand on my shoulder. "Your mother sadly passed while giving birth to a boy. With her last few breaths, she told me to tell you that she loves you. And she will always be with you and Aang."

I was shocked. I slowly walked up to my Mother and crying brother. As tears ran down my face, I held her hand. I kept repeating the mantra my Mother told me before giving birth, "Don't worry, I be okay. Wait for me here. I'll see you after my delivery." I touched my brother's face. He stopped crying. He grasped my finger and giggled. I hugged my Mother once more before others took her away. I held Aang and looked through his gray eyes. Suddenly a young monk bursted into the nursery, "Avatar Roku just died." he said. "Alright, send Monk Hideo to send our regards to his family." Monk Gyatso said. The other monk bowed and ran off.

* * *

I held my crying brother and stood by the cliff as floating lanterns covered the night sky. Monks carried the casket my Mother was in. Other monks moved around in patterns levitating my Mother. I walked towards the casket and kissed my mother on the cheek. I wiped away the tears in my eye and watched the monks float her away. She looked so beautiful. Aang cried and reached out for his Mother. I closed my eyes. I couldn't watch anymore. I hugged Aang as close as I could, crying my heart out. "Mom.. please say that this is a dream.. Please say that I will wake up next to you, Aang in the nursery. I love you Mom," I cried.

* * *

Authors note:

Hey! So this is my first story! I don't own anything except the character, Aki. This story will get better. I promise. I hope you will continue reading this story. I'm going to try to post every week. So enjoy!


	2. Book 1: Chapter 1: The Siblings in Ice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender**

 **You guys should read,** _ **Journey of the Heart**_ **by TheWritsecuter. That story inspired me to make this one. Also, if the author of that story doesn't mind, I'm going to add Akemi in the story! :D AKEMI DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. IT BELONGS TO**

 **TheWritsecuter. I only own Aki.**

* * *

 **Book 1: Chapter 1: The Siblings In the Iceberg**

* * *

The frosty, cold, ice, covered me from head to toe. My whole body was numb. I couldn't move. What only seemed like minutes, was actually a century. Unconscious from the beginning, I felt a large gust of wind. I heard footsteps rush over to me. Voices could be heard from every angle. I felt water being extracted from my lungs. I could partially breath again.

"Aki?" I heard a little boy call my name. I slowly began to open my eyes. Darkness turned onto light, shadows turned into shapes, shapes turned into forms, forms turned into humans. I saw a monk looking boy standing over me, including two other people.

I finally recalled the name of the little boy, "Aang?" I could still feel some water in my lungs, I coughed out more water. The little boy jumped onto me with excitement. I smiled and hugged him. I gently stood up, my legs numb and frozen. "Where are we?" I asked. I looked around, glaciers and icebergs far as the eye can see. I stopped my gaze and turned to two Water Tribers. A woman with hair-loopies a little younger than me, and a handsome gentlemen. We looked about the same age. I blushed at the sight of him. He glanced toward me and his angry glare softened. I suddenly heard a loud groan behind me.

I hovered up the broken ice to find- "Appa!" I basically yelled. I hugged him tightly. Suddenly, Appa's nose twitched vigorously. Aang and I looked at each other and ran opposite directions away from Appa's nose. With a loud sneeze, Appa's green snot was all over the male water triber. He squirmed in disgust and tried to get the bison snot out of his hair. Aang, Katara, and I laughed. "Don't worry! It'll wash out," my younger brother stated.

"So.." Aang began, "do you guys live around here?"

"Don't answer that!" The boy stated. He pointed a spear at Aang and as the overprotective sister I am, I quickly moved my wrist and within seconds the spear went flying into the sea. The boy looked at me with an unimpressed expression. I swore I saw his eye twitch. "Did you see that crazy bolt of light? They could be trying to signal the fire navy!" The boy finished.

Aang and I looked at each other in confusion. The fire nation has never been ruthless. We had some fire nation friends.

"Oh Yeah," the younger sibling replied pushing her brother to the side. "I'm sure they're spies from the fire navy. You can tell with the evil looks in their eyes." she said with sarcasm. Aang and I made a cocky, innocent smile.

"The paranoid one is my brother, Sokka. I'm Katara. You never told us your names." Katara smiled.

"I'm A-A-AAA AHHH CHOOOO!" my brother sneezed, flying 20 feet in the air.

"Is he going to be okay?" Katara asked.

"Yeah of course he is! I'm Aki by the way. That's my brother Aang." I pointed in the sky.

Aang soon glided down. "I'm Aang! And this is my older sister, Aki!" Aang sniffled.

The two teenagers, mouths wide as armadillo-lions, stared at Aang with amazement.

"You just sneezed.. And FLEW 10 feet in the air!" Sokka stated. "Really? It felt higher than that." Aang said rubbing his head.

Katara gasped. "You guys are airbenders!" "We sure are!" Aang said.

"Giant light beams, flying bison, airbenders, I think I have midnight-sun-madness. I'm going home where things make sense." Sokka ranted. He started to walk away from the iceberg but he couldn't go anywhere. There was nothing but water and sinking ice.

"Yeah, try swimming in THAT!" I exclaimed. "Well if you guys are stuck, Appa, Aki and I can give you a lift." Aang generously offered. He then maneuvered his body and flew on top of Appa's head. I followed.

"We'd love a ride! Thanks." Katara gladly took the offer. "Oh no, I am not getting on that fluffy, snotty, monster." Sokka refused.

"I guess you'll just freeze to death." I shrugged. Sokka started at me with daggers and I scrunched my nose and looked away. Sokka sighed and climbed aboard.

* * *

"All right first time flyers! Hold on tight!" my brother exclaimed. "Appa, yip yip!" I sat next to Sokka, holding his arm. He blushed furiously and allowed me to hold him. Appa ascended into the sky for a few seconds, then suddenly, we crashed into the open ocean.

"Woooow. That was truly amazing." Sokka said with sarcasm. Disappointed, I let go of Sokka's arm, which made Sokka's crimson color fade, I sat up front with Aang and softly petted Appa. "It's okay, Aki. Appa's probably just tired. A little rest and he'll be soaring in the sky. You'll see." He looked at me then at Katara. He stared at her for awhile before she asked, "Why are you smiling at me like that?" I started to giggle. _He likes her._ I mocked over, and over, in my head. "Oh.. I was smiling?" Aang replied. Sokka groaned as we swam across the sea.

* * *

It started to get dark, and I was getting sleepy. I listened to the oceans crash upon the ice, swaying me to sleep. Katara crawled up to the front of the saddle.

"Hey." She smoothly talked. "Hey." Aang and I replied in unison. "What'cha thinkin bout'? Aang asked.

"I guess I was wondering.." Katara started. "You guys being airbenders and all.. Do you have any idea of what happened to the Avatar?" she asked.

"I don't think we do.. Aang and don't even know if he was ever reborn into the Avatar cycle." I said unhappily. I was really hoping to one day meet the Avatar. But that chance never happened.

"Okay. Just curious." Katara sighed. She went back to the back of the saddle and huddled up against Sokka. I laid down with Aang and let him put his head on my lap. I proceeded to sing him to sleep. Our own special tradition. Every night before he went to bed, I'd sing him a song my Mother used to sing me. He soon fell asleep and I stopped singing. I looked back to Sokka and Katara. Sokka was still awake.

"You have a beautiful voice." He smiled. I grinned and looked away. I looked up at the stars. Knowing one of them was Mom. I smiled and the next thing I knew I was sound asleep. Listening to the waves wash against the melting polar ice caps.

* * *

I woke up in a warm tent, covered with animal skins. I was only in my bindings and pants. My first instinct was to look for Aang. But he was right there, sound asleep right next to me. It looked like he was having nightmare. I gently woke him up, "Aang? Aang it's okay I'm right here." I hugged him. He woke up with a panicked look and hugged me tightly. Katara then bursted in the tent.

"Hey guys! Hurry up and get ready. Everyone's waiting to be you two."

Meet us?

I discarded that comment and Aang and I started to get dressed. Katara stared at our tattoos. I looked at her in an uncomfortable way. Once we were finished, she grabbed our arms and lead us outside. I also grabbed our gliders. Sokka was sitting by the tent sharpening his knife. I smiled and waved.

"Aki, Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang and Aki." Katara introduced us to about 20 women and children The last time I visited the South Pole, everything was different. Where were all the men? But Aang and I bowed in respect anyways. The people seemed scared. They hugged their children and kept a sharp eye on us.

"Uhmm.. Why are they all looking at us like that?" Aang rudely asked. I elbowed him in the rib cage which caused him to wince. The villagers seemed even more terrified at this point. An old woman from the crowd came up to us.

"Well no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct. Until my granddaughter and grandson found you." She bluntly said.

I started to get really confused. _Airbenders are all over the place. A hundred years? What is going on._ I looked at Aang and he received my distress. I scrunched my nose and once again, ignored the comment. _This old woman is crazy!_

"Extinct?" My brother asked. Katara quickly changed the subject.

"Aki, Aang, this is my grandmother." She said.

"You can call me 'gran-gran'." She said. Which I thought was hilarious.

Sokka came up to Aang, Katara, and I and took Aang's glider out of his hand.

"What is this? A weapon? You can't stab anything with this." He spun the glider around trying to find a way to use it.

"It's not for stabbing," Aang chuckled and airbended his staff back to him. "It's for airbending." Aang opened his glider and Sokka freaked out.

Some of the kids laughed. One said, "Magic trick! Do it again!" I giggled and open my glider. The children started to laugh.

"Not magic, airbending!" My brother exclaimed. "It lets us control the air currents around our gliders and fly." He explained.

"And for simpletons, that means the wind helps us make loopies in the air. Do you understand, Sokka?" I asked laughing. Everyone started to laugh and he rolled his eyes.

"You know last time I checked, humans can't fly!" Sokka yelled.

"Check your facts, Sokka." I said soaring into the sky. "C'mon, Aang!" I yelled. It was a soon on battle between siblings. All the children gasped and 'wowed' as we flew around in the air. We raced back and forth, Aang catching up every lap. He soon caught up and we were neck and neck. He gave himself an extra boost. _Oh, that cheater will pay._ I thought. With quick movements I directed his glider to a poorly built castle and with a _boom_ , he crashed into it. Everyone quickly rushed over to the monk with his head trapped in snow.

I glided down and I started to die of laughter when I saw Aang sticking his butt out, trying to get his head out of the tower. He finally got his head out and he bounced onto the ground. Katara and Sokka ran up to Aang, but for totally different reasons. Katara cared for his well-being, Sokka only cared about his tower.

"My watch tower!" He whined.

"That was amazing!" Katara exclaimed. "Nah, that was hilarious!" I laughed. Aang closed his glider and Sokka was covered by inches of snow. I once again fell to the floor and died of laughter.

"Great. You guys are airbenders, Katara's a waterbender, together you three could just waste time together all day long." Sokka got up and walked away.

My eyes enlightened with that news. "You're a waterbender? I've never met one before!" I exclaimed. "Well I'd say the same for you too. Anyways, I'm not really good at it." She shrugged.

"Alright. No more playing. Come on, Katara. You have chores." Gran-gran said.

Katara walked away with Gran-gran and I decided to find Sokka.

He was sharpening his knife near the entrance of the village.

"Hey Sokka." I sat next to him.

"Hey."

"So.. Where are all the men in the tribe?"

"They're off fighting the war."

"War?" I asked.

"Yeah.. The war that's been going on for a hundred years?"

"A.. hundred years?" I asked clutching my heart.

"You didn't know this?"

"N-no.."

"How long have you been in the ice, Aki?"

"I don't know.."

"Let's change the subject.." he said.

"Uhm okay. What about your mom?" I asked.

Sokka was silent for a moment.

"It's okay if you don't want to ans-"

"She was killed." He bluntly said.

"Oh.. I'm very sorry for your loss.. How long?"

"When I was 10."

"I lost my Mom when I was 4." I said, my heart dropping rapidly.

"That must've been hard. How?" He asked. Now looking at me.

"Giving birth to Aang." I said bluntly.

We were both silent for a moment. He put his hand on mine.

And we were both just silent. Looking at the sun.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sokka invited me to watch him teach the younger men in the tribe, who were 5-8 years old, to fight.

"Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the water tribe, we fight to the last man standing!" Sokka raised his knife up in the air, "For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?" He finished. The children stared at him as if he had two beetle worm heads. One child rose his hand in the air squealing, "I gotta pee!" I giggled while Sokka argued with the child.

"It's okay Sokka, I'll take him to the bathroom." I held my hand out and the little boy took it. I walked into his home and waited for him to finish. When we came back, all the children had their hands up. "So I'm guessing they all have to pee?" I asked. Sokka nodded in defeat and the children danced around me asking if I could take them to the bathroom. I walked by Aang and smirked as I blew snow on top of him. The children laughed.

I came back with the children and I saw that Aang made a slide out of Appa's tale. They all ran to him."Weeee!" they giggled. I heard stomping footsteps and saw Sokka, angry as a cat owl, yelling at the top of his lungs. "Stop! Stop it right now!"

"Sokka, chill out. Let the kids have fun." I said blocking his path. He moved around me and stomped up to Aang. "What's wrong with you?" he yelled. "We don't have time for fun and games with the war going on!"

"What war?" My brother asked. I quickly ran up to him. "Aan-"

"PENGUIN!" my brother yelled, speeding up to the unfortunate penguin, who was now trotting away, in the distance.

"He's kidding.. Right?" Sokka and Katara looked at me.

"He..He has a love for penguins.." I shrugged. Katara went off to look for him and Sokka continued to scold the children. I decided to take a nap.

* * *

 **Haha no joke, this took me several months to complete. I'm just lazy like that. No worries, I'm starting the next one this moment. So please leave reviews in the comments and give me suggestions. :) Also, Aki isn't an Avatar. She's just an airbender. But she does have special powers that does relate to the Avatar.** _ **Hint; Spirits.**_ **So I hope that clears things up.**

 **ToOdAlOoO 3**


	3. Book 1: Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns

**Disclaimer:** _**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

 **Chapter 2: The Avatar Returns**

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of unpleasant yelling. I lazily walked out of the hut, the cold breeze instantly hitting my skin. I looked into the bright sky and saw a dimming flare. That shooted across the sky. I could only think of one person, _Aang._ I rubbed my temples and walked over to Sokka screaming at Aang and Katara. The whole village was gathered together. A few children were surrounding Aang.

"Aang didn't do anything! It was an accident." Reasoned Katara.

"What's going on?" I asked pushing through the crowd.

"Your brother just signaled the fire navy! I knew you weren't on our side, Aki." Sokka shouted.

"Excuse me? I was sleeping the whole time! And why would we want to signal the fire navy?" I screamed.

"Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap.. And well, we booby right into it." Aang explained, rubbing the back of his head.

"Aang! I taught you better than this! What would've happened if you didn't get out on time?" I rushed up to him and scolded.

"Katara.. You shouldn't have gone on that ship! Now we could all be in danger!" Gran-Gran warned.

"Don't blame Katara. I brought her there. It's my fault." Aang admitted.

"Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy." Sokka said. The children did as they were told and sadly returned to their mothers. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Sokka, it was an accident! Why are you being so harsh?" I asked.

"The stuff you said about your mother probably wasn't even true! You lured me into your trap!"

"Are you serious?" I cried. "Why would I make stuff up about my mother?" I threw my hands into the sky unconsciously.

"You know what? Forget it. You obviously can't be trusted. You're banished from our village. And so is your brother." Sokka stated.

I stared in shock.

"Sokka! You're making a mistake." Katara pleaded.

"No, I'm keeping my promise to dad. I'm protecting you from threats like them." Sokka pointed at us.

Rage boiled inside me. I wanted to just slap Sokka across the face.

"Aki and Aang are not our enemies." Katara shouted. "Don't you see? They brought us something we've hadn't had in a long time. Fun."

"Fun?! We can't fight firebenders with _fun_!" Sokka argued.

"You should try it sometime." Aang joked.

"Aang, not the time." I said

"Sorry."

"Get out of our village. Now!" Sokka ordered.

"Grandmother, please! Don't let Sokka do this." Katara pleaded.

"Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it would be best if the airbenders leave." My heart dropped.

Katara backed up, "Fine! Then I'm banished too! C'mon guys." Katara marched away.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sokka screamed.

"To find a waterbender. Aki and Aang are taking me to the South Pole."

"We are? Great!" Aang exclaimed.

"Wait.." Katara and Aang turned around to see me, stopped dead in my tracks. I couldn't let Katara come with us. It wouldn't be fair to her family.

"Katara, I can't let you come with us." I said.

"What? Why?" Katara, almost close to crying, asked.

"Well, think about the family you have here. If I were to leave Aang behind, I'd never forgive myself. Please stay Katara. For your village."

Katara took a few moment to register what I said to her. She slowly let go of Aang's hand, her own dropping to her side.

Aang stepped forward, "Katara, Aki and I don't want to come between you and your family."

"So, you're leaving the South Pole? This is goodbye..?" Katara asked, seconds away from tearing up.

"Probably not goodbye. But maybe see you soon?" I asked, forcing a smile.

Katara returned the smile but it quickly faded. "Where will you go?"

"I guess we'll go back home and look for the airbenders." Aang enthusiastically responded. "Wow.. I haven't cleaned my room for 100 years! Not looking forward to that." he commented. I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto Appa.

"It was nice meeting everyone." Aang remarked.

"Yes, I hope to see you all someday!" I said.

"Let's see your bison fly now, air-boy." Sokka hissed.

I scuffed and hopped on to Appa.

"C'mon, Appa, you can do it. Yip, yip!"

Appa slowly stood up, groaning, but didn't show any signs of being able to fly. "Yeah, that's what I thought." Sokka once again hissed.

I heard a child scream and I looked over to find a small child running over to us, crying.

"Aki, Aang, don't leave. I'll miss you." Tears welled up into my eyes and I slowly floated down and ran over to the child and gave her a hug. I could feel her heart beat even through all her layers of clothes. She sniffled into my shoulder. And I slowly pulled away. I wiped the tears from my eyes and held the little girl's cheeks. "We'll miss you too." I said, giving a little peck on her forehead.

I stood up and hovered back to Appa and Aang. As Aang told Appa to leave, I spared one last glance at Sokka, as we rode into the dimming sky.

* * *

We settled on an iceberg close to the village for the night. Appa couldn't fly so we wouldn't be able to go anywhere anytime soon.

"Aki, you haven't said a word since we left the village. Is everything okay?" Aang asked.

"I'm fine." I huffed, wanting to change the subject quickly.

Right on cue, Aang and I saw a huge fire nation ship. It was very unusual for fire nation ships to enter water tribe waters. It was headed straight for the village.

"Aki, the village!" Aang exclaimed.

"Something's not right. We need to go warn the villagers." I said standing up and grabbing my glider.

"Appa, wait here." Aang ordered. It wasn't like Appa wanted to get up anyways.

Aang and I soared into the sky, hurrying to get to the village before the fire nation did. But we were too late. The fire nation ships arrived on land. We landed in the back of the village, and slowly made our way forward. We heard an older voice, screaming and harassing the villagers. We saw blazes of fire, eventually turning to smoke. We heard more screaming, then a couple of grunts. I looked to my left and aang was already gone. I scowled underneath but breath and slowly made my way to the crowd. I was just in time to see Aang flipping over a teenage boy with a penguin.

The teenager face planted into the snow and his helmet landed on his butt, his soldiers circled around him. Kids cheered and screamed as Aang rode in, accidentally hitting them with snow. The penguin threw Aang off him and waddled away. "Hey Katara, hey Sokka!" he exclaimed. "Hi, Aang. Thanks for coming." Sokka bluntly stated. "Where's Aki?" Katara asked. Before Aang could answer, the teenager already got up and surrounded Aang with his soldiers. I quickly jumped in front of Aang, using my staff, I blasted the soldiers with snow, protecting Aang.

The children once again cheered and screamed at me. I gave a quick wave and put my guard up, waiting for another attack.

"Looking for us?" Aang asked.

"You are both the Avatar? That's impossible." The boy said. I noticed his facial features. He had golden, amber eyes and a very bad scar on his right eye. It wouldn't be hard to forget a face like that.

The boy walked around us, circling us, waiting for one of us to make a mistake or let our guard down so he could attack.

"I've spent years preparing for this encounter. Training, meditating.. And you are just children!"

"Actually I'm 16." I shrugged.

"Yeah, and you're just a teenager." Aang snickered.

I snickered under my breath which gave the boy a free chance of attacking. He spun his hands and extended his fist to make fire appear out of thin air. Aang jumped in front of me just in time to evaporate the fire before it hit me. I jumped out of the way and the guards made a move on me. I was surrounded by about 6 of them. I stood my ground, my staff in a ready position, and waited for an attack. I guard from the corner of my eye stepped forward and sent a blow to me feet, I jumped up and spun my staff above my head. Three more ran up to me for hand-to-hand combat. I brought my hands up to my chest and extended it outwards, sending all three flying. Two guards sent blows to my head, I ducked and swept the feet of one of them, the other I blasted into a pile of snow. I looked back to see Aang being taken away onto the ship. I ran up to them but before I could do anything, the man with the scar ordered them to grab me. The took my staff away and led me to the boat. I tried to resist but one look in Aang's eye told me that this was for the best. _And he had a plan._

"We'll find out which one is the Avatar, then kill the one who isn't." the man with the scar coldly stated as we got onto the boat.

Katara stepped forward and with a cry she said, "No! Aki, Aang, don't do this!"

Aang and I looked back. "Don't worry Katara, it's going to be okay." With that, they pushed us inside.

"Head a course for the fire nation! I'm going home." The man ordered.

The entrance to the ship started to close, and Aang had the most fake smile I've ever seen. Once the entrance closed, his smile faded.

They put chains around our hands and brought us above deck.

"Which one of you is it?" the man asked calmly.

"Which one of us is what?" I asked sarcastically.

"Which one of you is the Avatar." He said louder, his patience coming to an end.

"How are we supposed to know?" I once again asked sarcastically.

"You two are the only airbenders left! You must know something about the whereabouts of the Avatar!" He yelled. "If you don't tell me, there _will_ be severe consequences. He stated, lighting his hand in fire.

"We don't kn-" before I could say what I had to finish, Aang spoke.

"It's me." Aang said quietly.

"How hard was that? Now, take the Avatar to the prison hold. Take her below deck. We'll dispose of her later." the man said.

They led me away. I was forced below deck. I didn't try to escape. I didn't know what to do. I was stunned. Aang is the Avatar. My little brother, who I've known for 12 years, was the Avatar. My heart beat rapidly as they strapped me down. They closed the door on me, so I could only see darkness. I don't know how long i was there, being trapped in my thoughts, but I soon heard banging on the upper level. The door of the room I was in was kicked in, and there I saw, Aang. He untied the straps and lead me outside. I was furious.

"We still need to find our staffs." Aang said as we ran through halls. We stopped at many rooms, one containing an old sleeping man, which Aang whispered a soft, "Sorry," before lightly closing the door and continuing to run. We stopped, again, in front of this really fancy room, and our staffs were there, waiting for us to retrieve them. Aang and I stepped inside of the room and got our staffs. But before we could leave, the door was shut behind us.

"Of course this is _your_ room." I huffed, turning around.

"Looks like I've underestimated you two.." he said, his amber eyes glaring into our souls. He was very ugly, but scary.

He set himself into a battle stance and punched a fist our way. Uneasy fire came out, roaring into the room around us. I grabbed my staff and spun it so the fire would evaporate. I tossed Aang's his, and we both evaded his techniques. I ran to the door, but the man could care less about me. He had his eyes set on _the Avatar._ I rolled my eyes, waiting for Aang to hurry up and blow him upside the head, but I heard guards running down the halls so I lent Aang a hand and blasted him against his mattress and airbended against the wall, then the ceiling, then the wall again for reassurance. He grunted in pain as we left, holding in our laughs. Aang and I ran through halls. _Geez, how can people navigate through this place?_ I thought.

"Do you even know where you're going, _Avatar_?" I said through my teeth.

"Nope." He replied.

We came across a ladder to a hatch on the ceiling. We saved ourselves the trouble and airbended ourselves up there. The hatch opened to the control room. We ignored the captain (or whatever he was) and sprinted onto the balcony. We threw our gliders into the air and jumped onto them. But before we could make it home, safe, that man jumped off the balcony too, grabbing Aang's foot. Aang wheezed and panicked. The glider couldn't hold the weight of the both of them. They soon fell out of the sky, and landed on the ground. The man got up but I swooped down and kicked him in the face. That was going to leave a nice bruise. Aang got up aswell, and before another battle began, a loud groaning noise was heard and there, in plain sight, was Katara, Appa, and Sokka.

"What is that?" The man asked.

"That's our flying bison, here to save us. Now shoo!" I said. I tried to push him off the boat but missed. He proceeded to attack both Aang and me. I ended up being pushed to the edge of the side of the boat. I tried my best to dodge the fires but he was being too fast. I brought my hands to my face and I was knocked back, plummeting into the cold, icy water.

And there I was, unconscious. Ready to drown. I heard people desperately calling my name, but I couldn't get up. See, I would've gotten back up, but it was the shock that held me down. Everything that happened, being in a coma for 100 years, being banished from a village, almost being killed, and discovering that Aang, is in fact, the Avatar. It was all too much to bare. I just wanted to forget it all. I was deep in the water now seconds before losing everything I had. But I felt something, _someone_ , grab me.

Everything was white. I was dumped back on the boat, and people began to drag me onto something furry. _Appa_. I couldn't hear anything. It was like the aftermath of an explosion. Ringing. I coughed up water, finally being able to breath again. I opened my eyes to the best of my ability, and I saw a giant water tube, and Aang, controlling it. He was in the Avatar State. He pushed all the guards off the ship and his arrows started to return to it's normal blue color. Aang went out of the Avatar State started to faint, and that's when I started to lose consciousness.

* * *

I woke up on Katara's lap, she was slowly stroking my hair.

"She's awake!" Katara said, relieved.

"How long was I out?" I said, sitting up and rubbing my head.

"Maybe an hour or two." she replied. I looked at Aang he looked happy to know that I'm alive, but he didn't look at me.

"Why didn't you tell me, Aang?" I bursted out into tears. "After all these years, you didn't tell me how could you? How long have you known?" I said, my voice quivering.

"I was scared. I thought that if I told you then everything would be different.."

"How so?" I asked calming down a bit.

"The monks said they'd have to separate us. So I could master all four elements. You have to understand Aki, I was afraid of losing you! I didn't want your to be heart broken. I never wanted to be the Avatar." Aang started to tear up.

"Aang, you're all I have left of our family. No matter what the monks said, I'll always find a way to be with you." I said, leaping in for a hug. Katara smiled warmly at us. I smiled and held out a hand, inviting her and Sokka to join us. They agreed and we all hugged. It was a nice hug. It felt like I knew them all my life. We all let go.

"So, where are we heading?" I asked.

"Well, since Aang needs to learn water first, we're going to the North Pole to find a waterbending teacher for us."

"But while we're traveling, we should have some fun!" Aang said. He pulled out a map of distinctive places he always wanted to visit when he was younger.

We all chuckled as he excitingly showed us the places on the map.

"Then off we go!" Sokka declared.

"Oh I almost forgot," I crawled up to Sokka and gave him a hard slap on the face. "That's for banishing me from your village, and for calling me a liar about my mother."

* * *

 **Hey fatties! HA just kidding. I hope you liked this part. I know, it took me like a month to create. But I have school, softball, and I'm not allowed to use the computer on weekdays. But It's April Vacation so lucky for you guys, I'm going to upload another chapter after this one by Sunday! But don't be expecting another for awhile. MCAS (Massachusetts Comprehensive Assessment System) which is basically a big test for grades 3-12, is coming up so I definitely won't be able to make stories. :( but once summer comes I'll be sure to post once a week. Another thing, I won't be adding Akemi into the story only because that story isn't finished and it wouldn't be fair to the creator if I added parts to that story. But I hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **ToOdAlOo :)**

 **(I'm in 7th grade btw) ;)**


	4. Book 1: Chapter 3: The Air Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

We camped out somewhat near the air temple, but it was still too far to walk.

"Wait till' you see it, Katara! The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world!" Aang said while tying strings around Appa's horns.

"Aang, I know you're excited but, it's been a hundred years since you've been home." Katara said.

"That's why I'm so excited!" he stated.

I was over by the shore, meditating. I was stressed out. I was scared on how Aang would react to the fate of our people.

"It's just that, a lot can change during that time." Katara reasoned.

"I know, but I need to see it for myself." Aang stated as he jumped off Appa and walked over to wake Sokka up.

"Wake up Sokka! Air Temple here we come!" he enthusiastically shouted.

Sokka gave a grunt and turned around. "Sleep now, temple later.." he started to snore.

I got up from my meditation spot, since there was too much noise, and walked over to Katara to help with our things. We watched Aang give a sneaky grin, and grabbed a stick not two far away from him.

"Aang, what are you-" I began

"SOKKA, WAKE UP! THERE'S A PRICKLE SNAKE IN YOUR SLEEPING BAG!" Aang shouted, moving the stick up and down the outside of the sleeping bag.

With a shriek, the now awoken Sokka jumped out of his sleeping bag and jumped around. He fell down face first, and made an angry face. Katara and I bursted out laughing.

"Hey! Stop laughing! Those things are poisonous!" he scolded.

"No they're not!" I said, wiping a tear from my eye.

"Great, you're awake, let's go!" Aang said.

* * *

While we walked, Sokka's stomach began to growl.

"Stomach be quiet, I'm trying to find us some food, alright?" he said while pulling a small pouch out and reaching inside. He brought his hands out and nothing was there.

"Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?" He said angrily.

"That was food? Aki used it to make the campfire last night." he shrugged.

"She, what?" he screamed.

"No wonder the flames smelled so good." he sighed.

Sokka moped all the way there. "I'm hungry." he said every 3 minutes or so.

"It's not my fault the seal jerky looked like fire starters!" I said feeling guilty

Right before an argument broke out, Aang spoke.

"Aki, look! The Batalla Mountain Range. We're almost there!" he said in excitement.

"Aang, before we get to the temple, Aki and I want to talk to you about the airbenders." Katara said.

"Sure, what about them?" he asked.

I got up from my sitting place and sat next to Aang, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Aang, please don't expect to see all our friends there. It's been a hundred years. Things might've changed.." I said slowly.

"The fire nation is ruthless. They killed my mother." she said. "They could've done the same to your people."

I winced at the thought of seeing things I didn't want to see.

"Just because no one has seen an airbender, that doesn't mean the fire nation killed them all." he said, in hopes that he could prove Katara and me wrong. "They probably escaped."

"Just please, Aang, don't get your hopes up." I said.

I knew what really happened to my people. Katara told me while Aang was sleeping. I cried all night until I fell asleep.

"You don't understand, Katara, the only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison. Right Aki? I doubt the fire nation has any flying bison." he asked, hoping I'd change my mind.

"Well I suppose, but you never know." I said.

We escalated upwards, above the mountains, into the clouds. We finally made it.

It was beautiful, just how I remembered it.

"We're home." I said under my breath.

"There it is! The Southern Air Temple."

"Guys, It's amazing!" Katara stared in awe.

* * *

We landed near the meditation area at the temple. It was weird seeing my home again, after knowing it was 100 years since I was there. The cracked stone on the walls were covered by moss. It was beautiful in a way. Aang ran up the stairs, wishing to see more of his home.

"So where can I get something to eat?" Sokka asked, holding his empty stomach.

"Well I doubt you'll find anything." I said shrugging.

"You're lucky enough to be one of the first outsiders to ever visit an airbender temple and all you can think about is food?" Katara asked sarcastically.

"I'm just a simple guy, with simple needs." he retorted back.

Aang was looking down at one of the old arenas.

"That's where Aki and I would play airball." he pointed. Those were the good times. I wasn't very good at airball. Aang would always win.

"And over there is where the bison would sleep." he ranted on.

Aang sighed as he looked upon the empty temple.

"What's wrong?" Katara asked.

"It's just that this place used to be full of monks, lemurs and bison. Now there's just a bunch of weeds." he said sadly.

"It's not all that bad. I know what will cheer you up." I said crouching to his level. "Airball." I wickedly smiled.

* * *

"Aang that's not even fair. Sokka can't even bend!" I said from the opposite side of the arena.

"Hey!" Sokka commented beside me.

Aang ignored my comment and sent a wild kick with the ball towards me. The ball hit many poles, sending it in many directions. The aim of the game was to hit your opponent's target with the ball. The ball was on Sokka's side, so I looked away when he fell through the target and landed on the ground with a, _thud._

Sokka winced in pain as he fell from the unsteady pole.

Aang laughed as he saw that he had won the game.

"Aang 7, Sokka 0." He giggled once more.

"Making him feel better is putting me in a world of hurt." He said sarcastically.

Aang and I continued to play airball, but I ended up losing very quickly.

"Aang 28, Aki 0!" He retorted. I sprinted across the arena and pushed him off. I am a very sore loser.

"You cheated!" I screamed.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

We bickered back and forth until Katara called us.

"Aki, Aang, there's something you need to see." she yelled.

Aang and I raced back to her, only to find out that there was nothing there except Sokka in a pile of snow. _She's protecting him._ I thought while Sokka was struggling to get out.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Uh.. nothing. Just a new waterbending move I discovered.

"Nice, but let's stop practicing. We have a whole temple to see." he said.

"Okay, you and Sokka go on ahead. I need to talk to Aki for a second." I shouted.

"Alright. Meet us at the air temple sanctuary." he stated before they walked off.

When they were out of earshot, I spoke.

"I know you want the best for him, but you can't keep protecting him." I said.

"So you saw, huh?" she said, twiddling her thumbs.

"I'm not mad Katara, I understand how you feel. If it was up to me, I'd make sure he'd never have to know the fate of our people. But it's bound to happen. Rather it be sooner or later."

Katara nodded her head slowly.

"Thank you though. I know how much you care about Aang." I smiled. Katara returned the smile and we walked to the air temple sanctuary.

On the way there, I saw a statue of Monk Gyatso. He was like a father to Aang and I.

"Who's that?" Katara asked curiously.

"That is Monk Gyatso. He was basically like a father to Aang and I." I shrugged.

Up ahead Katara and I saw Aang and Sokka. They were in front of the Sanctuary.

"Hey, Aki, help me open this thing." He said.

"Why?" I asked. "I don't think we should go in there. I stated.

"There could be people in there." he said.

"I doubt that anyone could've survived in there for 100 years." Katara stated.

"It's not impossible." Aang said. "We survived in the iceberg for 100 years." he stated.

"Good point." Katara agreed.

"And whoever's in there might have many delicious cured meats." Sokka added, running to the door.

"If it's a Monk, no. We're vegetarians." I said laughing.

Sokka looked unhappy the minute I finished my sentence.

Aang and I turned toward the door. It had special mechanics which only allow airbenders to come it.

We got into our ready positions. We both blew our airbending into two horns, nobs shifted and turned. The door slowly opened to reveal darkness.

"Hello?" my brother called as he walked into the darkness. "Anyone there?"

Katara, Sokka, and I slowly made our ways into the large dark room. Our eyes adjusted to the darkness and the room showed to be filled with statues.

"Who are these people?" Katara asked.

"I don't know. But I feel like I know them somehow." Aang stated.

"They look like they're arranged in a pattern. Air, Water, Earth, and Fire." Katara stated as she pointed to each of the statues.

"Of course! Aang, these are the past Avatars. You past lives!" I stated.

"You guys really believe in that stuff?" Sokka questioned.

"Of course we do. It's a fact actually." I stated. As the two other siblings bickered, Aang and I walked around. We both found the Avatar before Aang. "Avatar Roku." Aang whispered.

Aang stared at him for a while and I looked at the two empty spots next to him. _This one must be for Aang._ I thought. But there was another one. I crouched down and touched the empty plate. Then I saw quick vision of a young waterbending girl. The Avatar after Aang. Then I heard a faint whisper.

" _Korra"_ It spoke.

I held my hands up to my head. It started to ache out of nowhere. My head pounded and it felt like my head was being hammered in. I screamed and my vision went blurry. I saw more visions, with each I felt myself slipping away from reality. I grunted and cried. Then I was suddenly brought out of that horrible trance.

"Aki? Aki, can you hear me?" I was surrounded by Katara, Sokka, and Aang. I slowly stood up, and the pain wasn't there anymore. "Yeah.. What happened."

"You touched that plate over there then you just started screaming and muttering the words, 'Korra' over, and over, again." Katara told me.

I was going to tell them who Korra was, but something inside me told me to keep it to myself.

"I guess it was nothing. I don't really remember what happened." I said.

We heard something head toward us. It sounded like footsteps. We panicked and hid behind one of the statues.

"It's a firebender, no one make a sound." Sokka whispered.

"You're making a sound!" Katara whispered back, which earned her a 'shush' from the three of us.

It kept coming closer, it's shadow growing larger.

"That firebender won't know what hit em'" Sokka said, readying his club.

The owner of the shadow made a noise. A strange noise. "It's a lemur!" I shouted getting up. And sure enough, it was.

"It's so cute!" I stared and cooed.

"Dinner!" Sokka stated, his mouth dripping with Saliva.

The lemur seemed to understand what Sokka was saying so he backed up a bit.

"No, no! It's okay. He's just kidding! C'mere.." I said, trying not to scare the lemur.

Sokka bounced out of his hiding spot and ran toward the lemur. I ran after him, leaving Katara and Aang behind. Sokka and I raced to retrieve the lemur. I gave myself a boost, tripping Sokka to slow him down, and ran after the fuzzy lemur. Good thing I kept my staff with me because the lemur flew off the balcony of the temple.

"Hey, no fair!" Sokka called.

The lemur and I glided through the rocks and landed on the ground. He led me towards a cave, and I followed him.

"Hey, please wait! I just want to be your friend." I laughed.

I almost threw up, right then and there.

Fire nation helmets covered the floor. And under a bright light, showed a skeleton of a Monk. Not just any Monk. Monk Gyatso.

"No." I said. "NO!"

My body was shaking. I didn't even hear Sokka and Aang come in behind me.

"Hey Aki, I was just kidding. I wasn't going to eat the lemur." he said. "Oh no."

Violent tears struck down my face. Aang walked up behind me. And had a similar reaction, but more extreme.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." I repeated. "Th-this can't be real. No." I denied. Sokka put a hand on Aang and my shoulder. But I swatted it away. I looked at Aang, his face in his hands. His tattoos appeared to be glowing, his eyes turned white.

The room around us darkened, everything was being thrown out of place. I struggled to keep my stance. Sokka was flown back and the roof above us exploded. I stayed in my place. I was too scared to move. I felt someone take my hand, and I was being pulled towards Aang.

Just as we were arms length away, he rose into the sky.

"Aang, I know you and Aki are upset. And I know how hard it is to lose the people you love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom. Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family. Sokka and I, we may not be in the same bloodline, but we can be your family. And Aki's here too. She _is_ a real part of your family. You have us. We're your family now." Katara finished.

Aang slowly descended from the sky, his arrows turning back to it's original color.

We all ran to him as his body was giving out. I hugged Aang, my tears stinging my cheeks and swelling my eyes.

"Katara's right. And besides, we still have Mom in spirit too." I smiled.

"I'm sorry." he whispered.

"It's not your fault." I replied.

"But Katara, you were right. If firebenders found this temple, that means they found the other ones too. And I wasn't there to stop them. Aki, we really are the last airbenders." he hugged me tighter.

* * *

A while after we calmed down, we returned back to the Sanctuary. I was sitting by Sokka, who still complained about being hungry. We heard some mumbling sounds and saw the lemur from earlier. He brought food for Sokka and sat on my lap.

"Looks like you and Aki made a new friend, Sokka." Aang gliggled.

"Can't talk, must eat." Sokka said and continued to stuff his face with fruit.

"Hi there. I'm Aki." I smiled at the little lemur below me.

We walked out of the Sanctuary, making sure to close it behind us, and walked to Appa.

"Well, looks like it's just us. We're all that's left of this place." Aang sighed as he look onto the clift. "We have to stick together." he said, holding my hand.

"So what's his name, Aki?" Aang asked.

"Oh, well, I thought we could name him Gyatso, but that would bring up too many memories. So how about Momo?"

"Momo? Sound good." Sokka said holding a piece of fruit in his hand. Before Sokka could take a bite out the juicy fruit, Momo quickly snatched the fruit and ate it himself.

Katara, Aang, and I chuckled as Sokka argued with the small animal.

* * *

 **Woohoo! Two chapters in two days! I hope you guys are proud of me! I decided to make Momo Aki's pet since Aang has Appa. So I hope you guys won't get mad. Keep in mind that this is my first story I ever written on this site. So feel free to help me with my writing. I need suggestions for ending what the characters say instead of, "said - so and so." Also, I tried to make a cover for this story but I failed horribly! I'm not very good at digital drawing. So If anybody would like to help me out, feel free to DM me and I'll give you the information. Thank you guys for reading!**

 **ToOdAlOo! :D**


End file.
